What a Birthday
by Ookamitentails
Summary: Hailey had a sleepover with her friends Emma and Renee and she had her older brother vist that  pretty normal a birthday. But thats until she woke up the next morning in the middle of the dessert in the Naruto universe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is a story was started when I was working on my Worlds Collide Earth and Naruto story hope you like it

I don't own Naruto

'Hailey thoughts'  
><strong>[ookami talking to Hailey]<strong>

Characters

Name: Hailey Smith  
>Age: 15<br>Hair: brown, mid back, straight, bangs flipped to the right side.  
>Eye color: hazel<br>Clothes: red tank top, black shorts, red running shoes, and black finger less gloves.

Name: Emma Flowers  
>Age: 12<br>Hair: dirty blond, shoulder length, straight, bangs brushed to either side.  
>Eye color: light blue<br>Clothes: blue and white striped low cut T-shirt, with a white tank top underneath, blue jeans, and black high cut shoes

Name: Renee Brooks  
>Age: 11<br>Hair: dark brown, shoulder length, a bit curly  
>Eye color: hazel<br>Clothes: purple T-shirt, purple Capri's, and running shoes.

Name: Jone Smith  
>Age: 20<br>Hair: Brown, short, above shoulders, and straight  
>Eyes: dark brown<br>Clothes: blue cargo pants, blue and white striped shirt with long sleeves, and running shoes.

Chapter 1 Sleepover

My alarm woke me up with start I jolted up and looked around I was back in my room. 'What a strange dream' I thought then I started shaking my head trying to clear my head. 'Why am I even thinking about the stupid dream it's not real anyways' since the start of the summer I have been having a weird dream the dream was about me and my friends being in the Naruto universe and very realistic at that. When I told my friends about the dreams they said they were having similar dreams recently. _**[If you think that it's not real then why are you still thinking about it?**_] _'hey look who's talking last time I checked you weren't real ether so you shouldn't even be talking I __**[ I keep telling you I am real]`**__ you still expect me to believe that I happen to be the host of the ten tailed wolf' __**[yes]**_ _' no I can't be the tailed beasts host because the ten tails is from the Naruto world and if it's not even real so nether are you ha'_ _**[ ya keep believing that one day you will find out I was right and then who will be laughing then] **_

I looked over at my alarm clock it showed it was eight o' clock in the morning 'why did I set my alarm for this early again' I sat there and thought it over for a minute then it hit me. ' that's right today is the day of my birthday party and I'm having my friends Renee and Emma over at one and I wanted to get everything ready before they came.'  
>" Hailey are up yet" my Mom called from down stairs. She isn't my real mom actually she's my adopted one I have been living with since she adopted me and my brother when six from the orphanage. The reason we were at that orphanage was because out father who we were staying with at the time was sent to jail for attempting to murder me and my older brother from what my brother told. My real mother died from excessive bleeding when I was born.<p>

"yes I'm up I'll be down in a minute." grabbing my clothes I headed out of my room and down the hall to bathroom to get ready. I finished getting ready and headed down stairs into the dining room.

When I looked around I saw my Mom at the front door with bags in her hands ready for her trip to Nova Scotia she planned with her boyfriend a couple weeks ago. "You're up early your usually your asleep until twelve" Said a voice behind me say which caused me to turn around and look behind me. When I looked behind I saw it was my Mom's boyfriend Brandon. Brandon is a very tall man with short brown hair and light blue eyes. " anyways me and your mom are going on our trip to Nova Scotia we'll be back in two weeks and breakfasts on the counter and make sure not to burn down the house" he said passing me the house keys and headed out the door. As soon as they were out the door

I headed into the kitchen and sure enough there on counter was a plate covered in plastic wrap. The plate consisted of a piece of bread with peanut butter and jelly, fruit, eggs, and bacon. This is pretty much all my aunt does for me it's cooking me meals and getting me the essentials for me to live if I want anything else it's out of my pocket. I grabbed the plate taking off the plastic wrap and placing it in the microwave for two minutes.

*Time Skip*

Everything's ready I thought looking around the basement at my work. The basement happens to be entertainment room which I made using the money I got from working as a dog walker and any other work I could find. The basement is one large carpeted room with stairs in the back left corner. In the room is small tv which was placed in front of the room, three bean bag chairs placed in front of the tv, a shelf full of anime DVDs next to the tv, a computer on the back wall which I got from my older last birthday, and the wooden Coffee table down here covered in chips and other junk foods. Suddenly I heard a door bell ring making me jump.

Once I was over the shock I ran up stairs to the front door and opened it to find my older eighteen year old brother Jone standing outside the door. "What are you doing here?" I said tackling him in a hug which caused him lose his balance making us both to crash to the ground.  
>"Sorry I was just very excited to see you." I said apologizing and helping him up to his feet. "Its okay I should have called first so this is as expected" he said rubbing his head in an effort to stop the pain. " so what are you doing here"<br>" I'm off for summer break so I came to see you and wish you happy birthday I'm guess your friends are coming over"

"yea they are you don't mind waiting down stairs until everyone arrives I'm going to wait in the living room" I said stepping aside so he could come in and closing the door behind him.  
>" alright" he said walking down the hall then stopping and turning back around with a confused look on his face. "Don't tell me you forgot" I said putting me hands over my chest. Jone started scratching his head and laughing nervously, figures he forgot he's one of the most forgetful people I know. I let my arms drop and slouched over pointing down the hallway.<p>

" Last door on the right"  
>" okay got it" Jone said saluting to me then turning around to head down the hallway. Soon after Jone headed down stairs I heard the doorbell ring so I ran to over to the door and opened it. When it was opened I was tackled to the ground by a blond blob. When I hit the floor l closed my eyes shut in pain and when I opened I was staring into a pair of light blue eyes that belonged to none other than my friend Emma. Emma got up and offered me her hand which I took and got back on my feet brushing myself off. "sorry Hailey I didn't mean to knock you down" Emma apologized looking me top to bottom to see if she didn't do any damage " it's okay don't worry about it" I said looking beside Emma to see a tall girl with curly brown hair and hazel eyes that I instantly recognized as Renee, and beside her was her Labrador puppy named Avalon. " so how did you guys get here at the same time?"<br>" well my parents couldn't drop me off so I was planning on walking here but that's when Emma came by and offered me a ride" Renee explained point towards Emma when she said her name. "So what would you guys like to do?" I said letting them in and closing the door behind them.  
>"You have Naruto seasons 1-4 box-sets right?" asked Renee asked staring at me.<br>"Yea why?" I asked curious as of why she asked that she knew that those seasons are my Favourite ones of the Naruto since they were the ones where my crush Gaara is in.  
>" I want to watch Kiba in action" Renee said dreamily ever since I introduced her to the Naruto anime and she saw Kiba she has had a crush on him. " I still can't believe you like that mutt " Emma said turning her head away from Renee. " your one to talk since you like Naruto who has a brain the size of a peanut" Renee said angrily crossing her arms over her chest.<br>" he does not"  
>" does too"<br>" does not"  
>" does too"<br>" does not"  
>" does too"<br>" does too"  
>" does not wha-" Renee said surprised then she turned to glare at Emma.<br>"Okay now breaks it up now both of boy's idiots in their own way" I said trying calm them down but that didn't work and they turned towards me angrily. "At least we aren't in love with a Psychopath" they said in unison. "touche" I said quoting Naruto abridged I still don't know why I watched it. After my comment everyone fell to the floor laughing.

*Time skip 12:00am*

We had stayed up until midnight watching the Naruto episodes then we decided to head to my room and go to bed. I was now sleeping on my bed debating how cool it would be to go to the Naruto world.  
>'I wish I could go to the Naruto world' was my last thought when my mind drifted off to unconscious. I was woken up by sunlight hit my eye lids wait didn't I close the blinds so how did the sun in my eyes. That thought made bounce to my feet. I was no longer in my room I was surrounded by sand which stretched on forever in every direction. I was lost in the dessert with no clue how I got here and where I was. <p>


	2. Chapter 2 lies

Last Chapter

I was woken up by sunlight hit my eye lids wait didn't I close the blinds so how did the sun get in my eyes. That thought made jump to my feet. As I looked around I saw I was no longer in my room I was surrounded by sand which stretched on forever in every direction. I was lost in the dessert with no clue how I got here and where I was.

Chapter 2 lies

I took a look around when I spotted seven unusual shaped lumps in the sand a little ways away from me so I started walking towards them. When I got a little ways away I noticed that four of them weren't just lumps they were actually were Emma, Renee, Jone, and Avalon covered in sand. The other four were bags with each of our names on them. I looked over the bags each on was different my bag was black with red paint spatters on it, Renee's was purple with black zebra stripes, Emma's was light blue with a flower on it, and Jone's backpack was black with a blue dragon on the front.' How could these bags get here...unless someone planned this but who...I'll think about that later first things first I need to wake everyone up' I thought turning away from the bags to see that everyone was still asleep. I walked over to Emma since was closest I bent down and shaking her awake. Emma sat up grumbling then turned towards me. "what do you want Hailey I was having a really good dream." Asked Emma who seemed to be not fully awake yet. "Look" I said turning her head to the left to see the desert. After a while her eyes widened and she turned to me and opened her mouth to say something but a scream from beside us interrupted her. We stood up to see that everyone else was awake. Renee and Avalon had their ears covered so that suggested that it had been my brother that had screamed. "How did we get in the desert" Jone yelled panicking and pulling on his hair. I sighed walking over to Jone slapping him across the face. "Snap out of it panicking wouldn't help at all" I scolded who was now holding his cheek which had slapped. "So what do say we do then we're lost in the middle of the desert with no food or water?" Jone said holding me up in the air by the front of my shirt. "well panicking isn't something we should do anyways I found some bags with our names on them so maybe there's something in there" I said annoyed getting out Jones grip and pointing to the four bags.

"Oh why didn't you say that in the first place" he said suddenly all happy walking over to the bags and grabbing his emptying the contents. My friend and I soon followed then looked over what we each had. Our bags contained a sleeping bag, a few water bottles, second pair of clothes, trail mix, kunai holster, a shirken pouch, matches. Each of us got a different weapon too I got a pair of katana, Jone got a pole spear, Emma got a pair of Norse daggers, and Renee got an extendable staff. "why are there.." before I could finish asking why there were kunai and shuriken a cough from behind us made everyone jump and turn around turn around to see who it was. I was pretty sure my jaw dropped to the floor because behind me were Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Baki. Now this is becoming freaky first wake up in the desert now meeting my favourite anime characters it's like a dream come true. "Who are you four?" Temari asked crossing her arms over her chest glaring at us." why should we tell you that information " Emma said stubbornly walking over in front of Temari glaring back at her with her hands on her hips. This caused the rest of us to face palm since Temari could easily rip Emma to pieces **_[Maybe she's still half asleep]_**_ ' yea maybe ...wait why are you here!' **[I'm here because I want to know if you still think I'm not real]**_ I thought about it for a minute then something clicked inside my brain. _'If their real that means your real too and that also means I'm really your host'_ I thought on the brink of panic. **_[Yep you are]_** Ookami said happily.

I was about to start panicking when I started hearing yelling from around me making me refocus on what was happening around me. I looked around to see if anyone noticed me not paying attention then I saw Emma and Temari who were yelling at each other it doesn't look like I missed much. I walked over to them and broke them apart giving them each of them a glare making them back away from me. " okay then let me introduce myself my name is Hailey Smith, this is Emma Flowers, my brother Jone, and Renee Brooks" " Hailey you just ruined my whole argument" Emma whined and when I ignored her effort she started pouting. "I did it because there is no real point of keeping it from them anyways we need to know how we got here and where we are for that matter." I whispered to her so no one would hear.

"are you and your team on your way to the Chunin exams as well" Kankuro said wait did he say team for the first time since I woke up I noticed that we were not wearing our ordinary clothes (look on my profile for links to pictures).

My brother was wearing a Chunin vest like Baki's, a long sleeve black shirt underneath, two leather straps one like a sash and the other on goes around his waist, for pants he's wearing the same type of pants as Kakashi except black, he also has bandage raped around his ankles, a suna head band on his forehead, and a pair of ninja saddles. Renee was wearing shirt like Matsuri except it was purple, white sleeveless shirt underneath, a forehead protector worn around her right arm, finger less gloves that are tied around t and a pair of black ninja sandals. Emma was wearing a fish net shirt with short sleeves, with a light blue T-shirt on top, a pair of arm bands, black shorts, and a pair of blue ninja. I looked at myself I was wearing blood red muscle shirt with a fishnet T-shirt underneath, my arms had bandages raped around my arms until below our elbows, black finger less gloves, my headband was around my neck like Hinata, black shorts, and black ninja sandals. "Yea our Sensei has a bad sense of direction and we stopped to get a map out but someone forgot to bring a map" I said with fake anger. "Why don't you guys travel with us" Baki offered walking up in front of us. It seems they believe me. I nodded which caused Temari smile happily probably because she wouldn't be the only girl. "We haven't met before have we I'm Temari and this Is Baki-Sensei, Kankuro, and Gaara." Temari said pointing to everyone when she introduced them. "since we're all introduced now why don't we head out then" Baki said everyone nodded after we got our stuff repacked then Baki's team ran off full speed. Then it something hit me how are we supposed keep up with them if we don't even have chakra or do we I guess I'll find out. I took off running closing my eyes and channelled chakra to my feet and suddenly wind was wiping through my hair. When opened my eyes to see I was catching up to Baki's team then I looked behind to see everyone was keeping up with me. We caught up to Baki and his team so ran up beside Temari. "What took you guys so long" Temari asked turning her head slightly to the side to look at me. " we were make sure that we didn't forget anything." okay just asking" said Temari turning her head back to see what was in front of her.

A/n sorry if this is kind of short ill do more next chapter. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3 the past, and sketching

A/n really appreciates it that you took the time to read this story and thanks for the reviews.

[Hina]

(Aya)

'Hailey'

Last chapter

" what took you guys so long" Temari asked turning her head slightly to the side to look at me. " we were make sure that we didn't forget anything." okay just asking" said Temari turning her head back to see what was in front of her.

Chapter 3 the past, sketching

We had been running for awhile and no one has spoken since Temari asked me why we took so long and it was driving me insane. [Hailey if it bugs you so much then why don't you talk to someone]

After Ookami said that a strange giggle sounded in my head 'Wait who's there you' [I guess you were bound to find out sooner or later well I haven't told you everything about myself]  
>' what haven't you told me' [ well I'm not really the ten tailed demon wolf Ookami I'm called Hina the wolf of the ice one of the five demons that combine to create the ten tailed wolf and the one who giggled is Aya the wolf of lightning] (Hi there) ' okay then where are the other three demons then' [ that Hailey I'll tell you tonight] ' what do you mean tonight' [ you'll see] . What does she mean by meeting me tonight never mind?<p>

I looked around no one noticed me talking to Hina it seems. After Hina stopped talking it went back to silence again and the sound of feet hitting the ground. After a while we decided we would stop for the night since the sun had set a couple hours ago. When we stopped Baki left with Jone to find fire wood leaving me my friends, and the sand sibs to set up the sleeping bags. I pulled out my sleeping bag and unfold it when some things fell out of it. I bent down to get a closer look when I saw what they were my eyes widened. The things that fell out were my sketchbook, pencil case, and my iPhone with its charger and earphones. I started picking everything up when I went to pick up my sketch book but it was picked up by someone else. I looked up it was Temari k" you're a pretty good drawer" she said holding the sketch book out to me.

"Yea I do it when I have free time "I said taking the book from her outstretched hand. " so who is the women in the picture" Temari asked motioning to the book. "It's a picture of my mother" I said sadly closing the book and putting it in my bag and got my sleeping bag ready. "did something happen?" "why do ask?" "Because you seemed sad when you said it" "well to answer your question she's dead" I said getting up and dusting my shorts off. "really what happened?" she asked I was about to answer thankfully when my brother and Baki came back with the fire firewood. "Hailey could you come over and help me with the fire wood?" my brother asked me from behind his large stack of wood. I nodded and walked over to Jone taking half his pile and placing it near where baki was setting up the fire. 

"thanks" Jone said putting his half down beside mine. Baki finished starting the fire and walked over to his pack pulling out some cans of what looked like soup and a pot. " do you need help?" Emma asked walking up beside Baki. "No I'm fine" Baki said looking at Emma which was a bad move on his part when he turned to look at Emma and she was doing her famous puppy dog eyes. " fine you can help" Baki sighed giving Renee the ladle. I can't believe a he's a Joninin ninja and he was that easily manipulated. Shaking my head I turned away from Baki and Emma and turned my attention to the rest of the camp. Renee and Kankuro were sitting down beside of fire talking about I think his puppets, Jone was on the other side of the fire passed out on his sleeping bag, and Temari was sitting on the opposite side of the fire then I was. But I didn't see Gaara anywhere in camp where could he have gone but then I spotted him a little ways away from camp behind Temari. Since I didn't have anything better to do I took my sketch book out of my bag and decided to sketch the campsite. When I was about to put the finishing touches on my drawing Baki called everyone to eat. I put my sketch book under my arm and put my pencil and eraser in my pocket heading over to the fire. When I got my bowl from Baki I noticed that Gaara still had not moved from where he was sitting before. Baki filled up everyone's bowl then filled another bowl and started walking towards where Gaara was. "I'll bring it to him if you want." I offered walking up in front of him playing with the bottom of my shirt and held out my hand for the bowl. " why?" he asked looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "I just want to help" I said crossing my arms over my chest my nervousness instantly vanishing. Baki's attitude was pissing me off did he think I would need alternative motives to offer to bring food to Gaara seriously. "Okay" he said passing me the bowl and sitting back down and started to eat. Picking up my bowl and sketch pad I headed towards Gaara.

Jone Pov

I watched my sister walk over to Gaara, I still can't believe she likes him I know he changes I've watched enough to know that but he's still dangerous. If anything happens to Hailey on his watch I will take it into my hands to kill him myself. Suddenly my thought was interrupted by a hand waving in front of my vision. "What with you Jone you've been staring at your bowl for the last half an hour and Temari asked you a question" Renee said pointing to upset Temari sitting across the fire from me. "Sorry I was lost in my thoughts what was your question?" "Well I was talking to Hailey earlier and said something about her mother dyeing and she seemed reluctant to talk about and I was wondering why" " oh that well." I said pausing to look at Temari's expecting eyes should I tell her the whole story I wonder I better not. "Well I think the reason was that Hailey blames herself for our mothers death" " why would she think that and how did your mother die exactly" Kankuro asked joining into the conversation. " well our mother died from giving birth to Hailey and the reason Hailey believes it's her fault is because our father" " what do you mean it's because your father" Temari asked surprised. " well its complicated anyways basically our father blamed Hailey for our mothers and hated her for that and Hailey started to believe him and I think she still does" " that's awful how could he hate his own daughter" " it's complicated anyways can we change the subject" I asked rubbing my temples this conversation was stressing me out. "who wants pie" now that's random I turned to see Emma holding a pie with a piece missing. How did she get the pie I wondered I turned to Baki he shrugged his shoulders. I looked back at the pie strange wait there's a piece missing this isn't good.

Hailey's Pov

As I walked over towards Gaara I felt like someone was staring at me. I was pretty sure it was Jone every since we ran away from our father my brother has been really protective off me, which doesn't make sense since before then he didn't even give a care of what happened to me before then.

When i was beside Gaara I stopped walking and placed his bowl in front of him sitting down beside him and started eating my soup. Opening his eyes into slits Gaara looked in my direction before looking at the bowl I placed in front of and back to me. "it's not poisoned if that's what you're wondering" I said starting to eat my now cold soup. When I was done I looked over at Gaara who was now eating his soup. I decided since I couldn't think of anything to talk about I opened sketch book to a unfinished picture of Ookami I've been working on. While I was drawing I felt breathing on my neck make the hairs on my neck stand on end.

A/n sorry for taking so long I got a little case of writers block while writing this I hope you like it. Please review:D


	4. Chapter 4 five wolves

What a Birthday 

Last chapter

When I was done I looked over at Gaara who was now eating his soup. I decided since I couldn't think of anything to talk about I opened my sketch book to an unfinished picture of Ookami I had been working on. While I was drawing I felt breathing on my neck which made the hairs on my neck stand on end. 

Chapter 4 the five wolves

"hello little girl" a creepy voice sounded from behind me. I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder which made a shiver run up my spine. In a fluent motion i grabbed the persons hand and arm, flipping them over my shoulder onto the ground in front of me. Then stradeling the persons back I then grabbed a fist full of his hair and dislodged a kunai from the holster on my thigh and pressed it against his throut. When I saw the persons face I jumped up in surprise because it was my brother Jone. Jone started chuckling while on the ground. As soon as Jone got up from the ground and saw my face he stopped laughing but then a smirk broke out on his face and soon after began laughing again. "Hey take it easy sis i was just playing, no need to be so serious" he said smiling and putting his hands up defensively when i held my hand up to punch him. " Don't do that again, anyways why are you here?" I asked, punching Jones arm playfully. " Everyone is getting ready to go to bed, so i came to tell you. Anyways, what were you drawing before i interupted?" he asked, pointing towards my sketch pad. It was still laying on the ground where it had been thrown when I had been spooked by Jone." It was nothing important, anyways i'll catch up with you in a minute so go ahead" i said. Happy my anger was subsiding ,I bent down to pick up my dropped skecth pad. Jone said waved goodbye and headed back towards camp.

I picked up my sketch pad and picked up my empty bowl. I looked over at Gaara and he hadn't even moved an inch since i looked last. Only his bowl was set down beside him. I walked over and stood beside him, all Gaara did was glance at me and close his eyes again.

"Are you done?" I asked cheerfully pointing to his empty soup bowl. I heard nothing from him so i took it as a yes and picked up the bowl and started towards camp. " bye Gaara see you tommorow" i said as I started towards camp again.

When i got to camp Emma was sitting down right outside the camp and was shakeing excitedly. It made me wonder what happened when i left. I spotted John across the camp chatting with Baki. I walked over to them latching onto Johns arm and began pulling him away from Baki. " Can i borrow him for a minute" i asked looking at Baki for approval. He nodded and I started dragging John away until I thought we are far enough away.

"So why is Emma all jumpy and hyper?" i asked crossing my arms across my chest.

"Somehow she got hold of a pie and ate piece of it." he said sighing to himself.

"So what are we going to do now?" i asked.

"Baki and I decided that she would keep watch until her energy goes down. It's time to hit the sack we have a long way to go tommorow." he said smiling. He hugged me and walked away to talk with Temari.

I walked over to where my sleeping bag was placed, I put my sketch book in my bag and climbed into the sleeping bag and zipped it up. I closed my eyes and a couple of minutes later I felt myself start to drift into unconsciousness. 

When I opened my eyes I was surround by darkness. I moved around and i felt no solid ground below me, it felt like I floating. The feeling made me panic and i began searching for solid to grab hold of but found nothing. Then it occured to me that I did not seem to be falling but mearly floating in this endless darkness. I was no longer panicing now but intreaged as to how i got here. I put my hand in front of my face and i could see them clear as day. Suddenly there was a cold breeze which made my eyes water, I shielded my eyes with my hands until I couldnt feel anymore wind pushing against them. When I removed my arms from my face and opened my eyes, instead of me floating in the darkness like before, I was surrounded all direction by grass. When I looked around something caught my eye to the north of me and i saw a bunch of black clouds coming in my direction. That's not good I thought, I better find somewhere to take shelter. I looked around for something to take shelter from the inpending storm but all I saw in every direction was grass.

I spotted a brownish dot in the distance I squinted trying to see what it was. I thought it was a large pine tree. I started walking towards the tree and by the time I was half way there the black rain clouds had now almost over top of me. I heard a loud rumbling sound from above which made me quicken my pace and because i had no interest in being caught in potiential downpour. After two more rumbles I was now running, desperately trying to get to the tree in time. My heart was beating against my chest like a drum. When I got to the front the tree, I stopped, trying to catch my breath. Then suddenly there was a flash of light as a lightning bolt hit right next to me sending me flying against the tree. I felt pain go through all of my body.

I squinted my eyes and looked over to where the lighting had hit grass. Where the lightning had hit I saw electrical sparks. Suddenly the sparks began getting closer and closer together until they actually formed a ball of light. My eyes widened in surprise. I couldn`t wrap my head around what was happening. I closed my eyes and hoped it would go way but when I opened them it was still there. I waited for a bit but nothing happened and after a couple more seconds my fear subsided and my curiosity got the best of me. I started moving towards the ball. Suddenly the ball moved making me jump back in fright. Then right before my eyes the ball began to shape, bend, and stretch itself. The ball did this until it wasn't a ball anymore instead is was a two story high, two tailed, white and yellow wolf was standing before me. When the wolf opened it's eyes I gasped as it had yellow eyes with vertical slits through it. Suddenly an inferno sprung up out of nowhere to the right of me making my heart beat faster. The the fire also started to shape it self until it became a wolf as well. This wolf had red fur instead of yellow fur and had red eyes. Then a puddle seemed form out of nowhere just to the left of the yellow wolf. The wolf seemed to be paying no notice. The puddle of water formed into a blue wolf and had blue eyes.

A strong gust of icy wind from the right of the red wolf made my eyes begin to water making my vision blurry, when my vision cleared laying beside the red wolf was a grey wolf. I heard something that sounded like snoring coming from the grey wolf and his eyes were closed. Suddenly a clacking sound to the left and when I turned to look I saw rocks starting to stack up on each other and mold together until they also formed a giant brown two tailed wolf. When this wolf was done forming it shook itself then proceeded to puff its chest out in a prideful manner. I waited and looked around expecting another wolf to pop out of nowhere. " There aren't any others, so don't worry" said the blue wolf sincerely.

I realized that I recognized that voice. " Hina?" I asked. The blue wolf nodded in response. " I can't believe your our host and can be scared so easily, how pitiful " said the red wolf with a snide smile lowering his eyes so they were level with mine. " I wasn't scared, just surprised. " I said jumping to my feet. The red wolf pooking his nose angrily. " ha ya, like the brat you were probably so scared that you wet your pants" the red wolf said in a mocking tone. "No I didn't" I said angrily. "sure you didn't" said the red wolf snidely " Chi stop it" Hina said angrily growling at the red wolf and hit him over the head with her paw.

" Sorry Hailey ignore Chi he doesn't mean any of that that, do you Chi." As Hina said that, I heard Chi grumble to himself making Hina turn and glare at him. "So why am I here and where are we exactly?" I asked gesturing to the grass field around us. " Well to answer your secound question actually we're in your mind and the reason why you are here think back to our conversation earlier" Hina said bending down so her eyes were level with mine. I began to replay mine and Hina's coversation from early today when it hit me. " I remember you were going to tell me about the the Ookami" I exclaimed remembering our coverstation earlier in the day.

" Actually our name is Gogyou which means five elements." She then proceded to intrduce me to the other three wolves. The hyper one to the left of me is called Aki, to the right of me is Chi as you already know, the grey wolf sleeping next to Chi is named Kira, and then the last of us Jin." said Hina gesturing to each wolf in turn as she introduced them. Even from my first impression I could tell Hina was most polite of the group.

" Well it is nice to meet all of you. So why did you want to meet me today anyways it couldn't just be to introduce yourselves" I asked curiosly crossing my arms over my chest and leaning against the tree behind me."

" Well its almost morning so it is time for us to leave so goodnight, see you soon." Hina said. She got up and walked away and the others followed her. I tried to call out to her to stop, but suddenly my vision went black andwthen my eyes shot open i was back in camp where everyone had just begun to wake up.


	5. Chapter 5 Arrival at the leaf and Meetin

What a birthday 5

Last chapter

" Well its almost morning so it is time for us to leave so goodnight, see you soon." Hina said. She got up and walked away and the others followed her. I tried to call out to her to stop, but suddenly my vision went black andwthen my eyes shot open i was back in camp where everyone had just begun to wake up.

Chapter 5 Arrival at the leaf and Meeting

Every since we woke this morning we've been running non stop for hours. We had finally reached the start of the forest just a couple hours ago. Baki told us we should arrive at Kohona soon and it was decided we would slow down our pace to walk.

Temari picked up her pace to be up beside me.

"Hailey you have been unusually quiet today, you haven't said a word." Temari asked with confusion written on her face.

I was confused by this so I reviewed what had happened during the day and realized she was right. I hadn't said anything all that day. Why is that, I wondered. I looked back at Temari and now her look of confusion had turned into that of concern. This caused me to panic. My brain was trying to find a reasonable answer but my brain kept coming to a blank.

At that moment, Emma and Renee walked in between me and Temari. This distracted her and made me sigh in relief, my panic subsiding.

"Well Temari, I guess you could say Hailey has a type of social anxiety which makes her very nervous while talking to people," said Renee. She was explaining to her as best as she could why I've been so quiet.

"Then why was she able to yesterday?" Temari asked confused.

"Well when Hailey has stuff like alcohol or suger it pretty much gets rid of her anxiety. So to answer why she was talking yesterday it was because the day before she had something containing sugar," Renee explained. When I looked at Temari she now had a look of understanding.

"Wait, how exactly do you know alcohol helps" Temari asked sternly and glaring at us.

"It's a long story" I replied.

"Well I'd like to hear it," said Temari.

"I would too," Kankuro said, joining the conversation.

"Well it was after our first mission and Jone decided to take us out for dinner at a restaurant. When we got there the place was very busy" Renee started. At that point I decided to slip away, since I already know what she is going to say. the waitress pretty much mixed up my drink with someone else's and then from then on everything was pretty fuzzy. From what Renee and Emma said afterwards, I guess I went nuts.

* Time Skip*

We had finally reached Kohona and we were now standing in front of it gates. As we walked into the village we were met by a pair of guards.

"Stop, who are you and what is your business here?" said the first guard.

Baki and Jone walked up and showed them that we had passes.

"Okay your clear to go" said the second guard, stepping aside,letting us pass.

"Okay guys, me and Baki are going to see the hokage. Why don't the rest of you try finding the hotel we're staying at. Here's the address," Jone said, passing me a piece of paper with the street name and number on it.

I watched Baki take off, jumping roof top to roof top and Jone waved goodbye and followed him. I unfolded the map Jone had given me of Kohona. It took only a couple minutes for me to locate the street and choose the correct route to take. I folded the map back up and then I noticed I was alone in the crowded street and began to panic searching the crowd for anyone familiar.

Then I spotted a familiar figure in the distance and immediately recognized them.

"Gaara" I yelled, and the figure turned around. A sense of relief washed over me as I realized I was indeed correct. Gaara began walking again and I ran to catch up with him. When I caught up to him I saw no one else was with him.

" Gaara where is everyone" I asked looking at him. He kept walking and didn't say anything. I came to my own conclusion and said " You ditched them, didn't you?"

The only answer I got for my question was a hn.

"Why exactly did you do that?" I asked glaring at him.

"They are a nuisance" Gaara said, in his usual emotionless way. It made me sigh and shake my head.

Suddenly Gaara stopped, looked to the right and looked like he was listen to something. I listened as well and heard yelling and it sounded close. I thought I recognized one of the voice. Gaara took off and began jumping building to building. I soon followed him. Gaara jumped into a tree hanging up side down. I jumped beside him onto the branch below him and crouched on one knee. I looked over at Gaara and followed his line of sight to the scan below or in his point of view.

I was right about recognizing a voice. Below me was Kankuro holding a crow beside him and was glaring up at the other side of the tree oblivious of me and Gaara . Next to Kankuro on the right was Temari, Emma, and Renee. To his left was Naruto, Sakura, and Konahamaru and his gang. I could only guess who was on the other side of the tree.

"Kankuro stop it, your an embarrassment to our village" Gaara said angrily. This made everyone look to the side we were on. Renee and Emma spotted me, and smiled and waved.

"Gaara it's not what it looks like, they started it" Kankuro said nervously. I think I saw him visibly sweating.

"Oh shut up, or ill kill you" Gaara said emotionlessly.

Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand. Thats so cool I thought as Gaara reappeared below me. I decided to do it the old fashioned way and jump, since I didn't want to draw attention and I still hadn't learned how to teleport . I jumped down from the tree coming to stand beside Gaara.

"Hey wait" Sakura said walking up to us.

"What?" Gaara asked looking at Sakura.

"Ninjas of the sand village right, judging by your head bands. Right?" Sakura said confidently. I decided to ignore the rest of what she said since I already know what she's going to say.

"Hah, talk about clueless, Don't you know anything" Temari said showing her pass to Sakura.

"You're right we are from the village of the sand" Temari said walking up to stand beside me.

"Chunnin exams?" Naruto asked having no clue what she was talking about.

Then Temari went onto explaining what the Chunin exams were until she was interrupted by Naruto " Hey Konohamaru you think I should enter the Chunin exams" Naruto said excitedly.

"You bastard you asked the question, listen until the end" yelled Temari.

Sasuke transported himself from the tree to the ground in front of Naruto.

"So what are your names?" asked Sasuke.

"You mean me?" Temari asked blushing, wondering what she had done to draw attention to herself.

"No, the one with the gourd on his back and the girl with the bandaged up arms." Sasuke replied. I looked around wondering who he was talking about, then it hit me he was talking about me. Why does he want to know my name, i wondered.

"Gaara, of the desert" answered Gaara. Sasuke looked at me for an answer.

"Hailey Smith" I answered. Strangely I wasn't nervous, probably because I didn't care about what he thought.

"I'm also interested in your name?" Gaara said looking at Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha" said Sasuke with a smug look on his face.

"Hey want to know my name" yelled Naruto excitedly.

"Not interested. Let's go" Gaara said turning around. He took off hopping building to building and the rest of us followed. 


	6. Chapter 6 determination

What a Birthday 6

A/n Thanks for the reviews hope you like the chapter.

Last Chapter

"Not interested. Let's go" Gaara said turning around. He took off hopping building to building and the rest of us followed.

Chapter 6 determination

We continued walking through Konoha trying to find our hotel. Temari was still enraged about Sasuke not wanting to know her name.

"I can't believe that guy, why didn't he want my name?" Temari said angerly.

I heard Kankuro whisper to himself.

"What did you say?" growled Temari turning around to glare at her brother.

"N-nothing" said Kankuro nervously.

Temari then glared at Kankuro turning back around. Renee tapped my shoulder and I looked to where she was pointing. When I was looking around I spotted a pair of familiar faces in the crowd, it was Baki and Jone. When my eyes met Jone's eyes he waved at us and then he and Baki walked over to us.

" Hey guys, how is it going? Have you found our hotel yet?" Jone asked us and smiled.

" Not yet" Emma said disappointedly.

" So I guess you guys being here means that your done with the hokage right ?" Renee asked.

" Yes we just finished," Baki answered.

" So why haven't you guys found the hotel? asked Jone. "I was sure it would be easy to find."

" We got kinda sidetracked" Renee said sighing in frustration as she glanced at Kankuro.

" Oh" John said understandingly.

" So then, let's find that building" Jone said leading the way, then stopping and turning back around.

" Where is the hotel again?" Asked Jone which made me look at him in disbelief.

*Time skip*

When we finally got there, we took a second to admire the building. The building was only three stories high and had a mixed modern and Japenese style, to it like most buildings in Kohona.

When we entered the hotel, the front entrance was a completely white walled room with barely any furniture and two hallways on either side of the room. The two hallways were lined with doors with numbers, which I guessed were the apartments. Inside the room was a reception desk at the far wall, with stairs on either side of it. Oneset of stairs was going downwards and one going up. A bunch of hooks behind the desk had keys on them, and a couple couches and chairs scattered around.

As we walked in, we were greeted by a friendly young women. The women had her brown hair tied back in a tight bun and was dressed in a blue kimono with an white flowered design stitched onto it with white colored obi.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" The women asked kindly and bowed to us in a polite manner.

"Two rooms for four of us, please" said Jone with much politeness that it surprised me. I didn't think he could be so polite.

"Okay please follow me" the women said smiling at us. She grabbed two keys from behind the desk.

The women lead us up the flight of stairs up to the second floor and then down a hallway. We stopped in front of a door with the number 232 on it. The women in kimono proceeded to open the door with one of the keys she had with her. The she passed Baki the key. Baki and his team said their goodbyes than entered the apartment closing the door behind them. The women then began walking down the hall again and we followed in tow. We followed her up another set of stairs that led to the third floor. We walked down to the end of the winding hallway until we got to the end and stopped in front of a door numbered 341. The women opened the door for us just as she did for Baki's team and than gave the key to Jone.

" Thanks" Jone said smiling kindly at the women.

"You're welcome and I hope you have a wonderful stay. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask" said the women bowing to us and then began to walk down the hallway and disappearing behind the corner.

When we first entered the apartment it was into a hallway. The hallway was lined with japenese style sliding doors, three of them either side and one at the end. We decided we would look around at our new place before unpacking and we began opening doors and looking inside.

The first one on left when we opened it was a medium sized room with white walls. Furniture wise, the room only had low table with cushions placed around it.

After that room we proceeded to open the door across the hall. Inside this one was a fair sized kitchen. The next four doors on the hallway we opened were bedrooms each one containing a single bed and a night stand with a lamp on top of it. In each room there was a closet on the far left corner of the room. The only thing different between all four rooms was that the two on the left had balconies beside the closet looking out over Konoha.

Finally there was only one door left. When we opened it, inside was a very small bathroom. Inside was a shower slash bath on the far wall, a sink with a mirror above it to the left, and a toilet to the right with a shelf just above it filled with towels. Great, it's going to be a fight for bathroom time every morning.

After deciding who would get the rooms with the balconies, which me and Renee got, we began unpacking our stuff into our rooms. When we were done, we all sat down in the living room to relax.

"So, it seems it took us a while for us to find the hotel, it's already six o'clock pm" said Jone who was now standing in the doorway to the room. Does anyone have a suggestion to where we should go to eat" Jone asked.

" ICHIRUKU!" said Emma jumping up and down excitedly. I could only guess who she was thinking about.

"Um, Jone how exactly are we pay for this if we don't have any Japanese money?" Renee asked staring at Jone questioningly. Yea Renee was right, in this world they don't except our money and I don't know how exactly get some Japanese money at short notice I thought to myself sadly.

"You guys haven't looked through your shuriken pouches have you?" Jone asked. We all shook our heads.

"Well it happens that inside I found a wallet filled with money" Jone said pulling out a wallet from his shuriken pouch. We stared at him surprise he should of had told us that in the first place.

" I guess we're going to Ichiraku's than" I said shrugging my shoulder nonchalantly which made Emma jump up and hug me.

After we made sure everything was where it should we locked up and headed out toward Ichiraku.

"Emma slow down" Renee yelled at Emma who had some how gotten ahead of us.

"No, you guys hurry up, your too slow" said Emma quickening her pace.

We ran to catch up with Emma but suddenly we hit something and we were knocked ground. We looked up to see who we hit and in front of us on the ground was Kiba Inuzuka.

"Watch where you are going" Kiba grumbled standing up and glaring at us.

"Sorry" said Renee, as both of us picked ourselves off the ground.

Avalon suddenly began rubbing her head against Renee's leg whining. Renee picked up Avalon and placed her in her arms.

"That's one nice dog you got there, is she yours" said Kiba after seeing Avalon.

"Yep and her name is Avalon" Renee said smiling at Kiba.

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is my partner Akamaru. What's your names" Kiba asked looking at the both of us.

"Renee" said Renee.  
>"Hailey" said Hailey.<p>

"Well nice to meet you" Kiba said.

As I looked around I saw Kiba wasn't alone, beside were his teammates Hinata and Shino. " Oh these are my teammates Hinata Hyūga and Shino Aburame" Kiba said introducing his teammates.

"Well it was very nice to meet you all, but we should be going Emma's probably already there" Jone said from behind us beginning to walk away and we followed.

"Bye Kiba nice meeting you" Renee said waving back at Kiba who waved back.

When we got to Ichiraku's we were surprised to find that Emma finished off two full bowls of ramen and had began her third. "Emma slow down or you will get yourself a stomach ache" said Renee sitting down to the right right of Emma. After Renee sat down, Jone and I sat down beside her.

"Well how can I help all of you" the shop owner Tenchi said smiling at us.

"Yes, we would like three pork ramens please" Jone answered happily.

"Coming right up" Tenchi said turning around and began working on the ramen.

Tenchi had just finished our ramen when we heard a familiar voice from behind us.

"Hey old two miso pork ramens" we turned around and behind us was Naruto who grinning ear to ear.

"Well hello Naruto you seem festive today" said Tenchi.

"Yep that's because I'm going to be taking part in Chunin exams" said Naruto happily. After saying that, Naruto finally noticed us and his eyes widened in surprise. " Your girls were with the guy who was choking Konohamaru" exclaimed Naruto.

"Yea we're sorry about that, we tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen" Renee said apologetically.

"It's okay, why do you hang out with jerk in the first place" Naruto said taking a seat beside Emma.

"Well he isn't always like that, he can be nice as well, once you get to know him. By the way we didn't get your name " Emma said trying to change the subject and it seemed to work because a smile spread across his face.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, future hokage of the leaf village." said Naruto confidently which made Emma giggle.

"Why do you laugh, you don't believe me" Naruto said seriously crossing his arms over his chest.

Emma stopped giggling and smiled at Naruto. " No, I believe you Naruto and I think you'll make a wonderful hokage" said Emma happily which made Naruto's face to turn beat red.

"You really think so?" Naruto said blushing and scratching the back of his head nervously. Emma nodded. I'd guess he didn't hear that alot, especially from girls I thought. "By way what's your name?" asked Naruto getting over his nervousness and staring intently at Emma, which made it her turn to blush. 

"My name is Emma and these are my teammates Renee and you already know Hailey and at the end is our Sensei and Hailey's brother Jone" said Emma introducing everyone.

"Well we should be going it's getting late and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow" said Jone having paid Tenchi.

"Well it was nice meeting you Naruto" said Emma hugging Naruto. I'm so jealous I wish I could do that but if I tried Gaara's sand would stop me I thought.

As we walked back to the apartment Renee was arguing with Emma about her hugging Naruto. " you're just jealous because you don't have the guts to do it yourself" Emma said angrily.

"Well I'm just taking it slow" stated Renee crossing her arms over her chest in frustration.

"I wish I could hug Gaara but.." I said sadly stopping because I couldn't find the right words.

"But he would either kill you or his sand would stop you" said Renee finishing my sentence. I nodded.

"Don't worry Hailey, you'll get your chance eventually just you wait" Emma said smiling at me.

"Yea she's right you shouldn't lose hope" said Renee patting me on the back.

"Yea I guess your right" I said my confidence coming back.

When we got back to the apartment instead of going to bed straight away we decided we would stay up and talk in the dining/living room.

"Oh I forot to ask you before how did your meeting with hokage go?" Renee asked excitedly.

" Stressful" said Jone said sighing and looking away with distant look in his eyes.

"Why is that?" Emma asked curious.

"You guys do know what happens to him at the end of Chunin exams" John said. We nodded, all of us knew about the hokage and what happened. " And now knowing he actually living person, do you even know how I feel knowing that" Jone said tears welling up in his eyes and I felt my heart beat painfully against my chest. Like I understood where he was coming from I would try to save the hokage life if it could but it was destined to be.

" I know Jone but you couldn't tell him without tell him who we really we're" I said sadly looking down at the floor.

" Wait wouldn't they find out as soon as we get to Suna when theres no record of us"? Renee said.

How could I have forgotten that I thought frustrated at myself. " we'll just have to find our way back before than" I said confidently even though I wasn't really that confident. " yea but first we'll have to find out how we got here in the first place" Jone said sternly

"Yea but how there aren't any clues to go by" Renee stated and she had a valid point had no way of telling how we got here I thought to myself.

" Hey Hailey I've been thinking maybe someone dropped us there in desert." Jone said.

" I don't know why someone would" Renee said sounding skeptical of Jones idea.  
>" okay I guess it's alittle far fetched but still it's possible anyways onto more pressing matters" Jone said changeing the subject.<p>

"What do mean?" said Renee in confusion.

" you tell me you think you can pass the Chunin exams with the little skills you know do you" Jone stated seriously and now that I think about it he's got a point all we know is how to run faster than normal and that wont do much againest the many jutsu the other competitors know.

" yea but what about?" asked Renee glaring at Jone she knew he was right.

" well don't tell me after watching Naruto repeatedly you that you haven't memorized some of the Justus on it" Jone said smirking.

" yea why?" Renee said still not getting what Jone was getting at.

" well this week we're going to be training like crazy to learn as many ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu moves as we know before this week is over so we can show those ninja what us city kids are made of" Jone said confidently smiling to himself. I seems we're going to have long week ahead of us I thought to myself but I still wonder who or what left us out there in the desert.

*No ones Pov*

Inside the Akatsuki hideout Pain and some of the other members of the Akatsuki lay in wait for Tobi's and Zetsu's return. Suddenly the door to the room flung open and in ran an out of breath Tobi. After Tobi Zetsu walked and who didn't even seem tired. " so how did it go did you get rid of the girl" said Pain seriously. "No we didn't get a chance because this idoat got scared when the dog that was with them began barking and transport all us to the wind country" said white Zetsu glaring at Tobi who shrunk into himself. " Tobi sorry should Tobi and Zetsu-san go and get her now" Tobi asked. " no since she's already here we'll just have to wait" " where is she now?" asked Pain looking at Zetsu. " last time we checked they were heading off with a couple sand village ninja" said Zetsu. After that The meeting was ended and everyone left except Pain who stayed behind to think. I was hope to get rid of the girl before she became a nussiance but it seems that things aren't going according to plan and now we'll just have to wait. 


	7. Chapter 7 Rooftop meeting

What a birthday 7

A/n hope you like this chapter

**CHI TALKING**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto it all belongs to Kishimoto 

Last chapter

"Well, this week we're going to be training like crazy to learn as many ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu moves as possible. We want know as much as we can before this week is over so we can show those ninjas what us city kids are made of," Jone said confidently smiling to himself. It seems we're going to have long week ahead of us, I thought to myself. But I still wondered who or what was left out there in the desert.

Chapter 7 rooftop meeting

Jone wasn't kidding when he said that we were going to train like crazy. Everyday during the week we trained from 6 in the morning to late at night. Our only breaks were to have somthing to eat and it was usually only a couple minutes. In that little time of we were able to learn how to control our chackra, walk up trees, substitution, the clone jutsu Naruto's version and the illusion. We had hoped to have finished the basics in a few days but it actually took us most of the week. During the week we all had fainted many times, either because of using too much chackra or from exhaustion. This left Jones to carry all of us home. During our training we also learned our areas of strength and of weakness. Mine were that I exceeded in taijutsu and very bad at genjustu. As for Renee she was good at ninjutsu but was average at both genjutsu and taijutsu. Emma's was she that she was great at genjutsu and average at ninjutsu and awful at taijutsu. She was the one with the greatest chakra control out of all of us. So after learning all the basics we all decided to work on practicing jutsu and techniques in areas we exceeded in. I trained myself trying to increase my strength. Renee learned some fire jutsu that she had learned from watching Sasuke on which on her first try she almost burnt down the whole training grounds. Emma learned some genjutsu such as the one that was used in the attack on Kohona.

Tommorow was the start of the Chunin exams so we decided we would head home at six so we could have some much needed sleep before the exams. We were on our way home when suddenly we heard someone call our names. This made us stop and look around to see who it was. The ones who had called out our names were Temari and Kankuro.

" Hi guys, we haven't seen you all week." Temari said as we began walking again them joining us.

" Yea we've been a little busy training" said Renee proudly grinning to herself

" Oh that reminds me, did you hear about the forest fire near the training grounds a couple days ago" said Kankuro which made us begin to sweat nervously.

" Yea we did" Renee said nervously choosing her words so to not give it away it was her who did it. Temari seeing Renee's discomfort began giving Renee a weird look but it soon disappeared. She seemed to shrug it of as nothing much to our relief.

We continued on our to the hotel and when we got there we walked with them to their door.

" I guess we'll see each other tomorrow and I guess you guys would like to turn in early so goodnight" said Temari smiling at us. "Night" we all said. Temari and Kankuro proceeded to enter their own room.

We walked up to our hotel room opened the door, stepped inside and closed the door. A rush of relief washed over us.

In this weeks time we had found ourselves coming home to this apartment like it was a place of refuge from the lies and deceit. It was a place where we could relax and be ourselves.

I walked over to my bedroom door entered it and quickly closed it behind me. I slide down the door all the way to the floor. I sat there waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness since I hadn't turned on the light. Of course this apartment wasn't really completely null of lies I have. I still haven't worked up the nerve to tell everyone about Hina and the others. Everytime I got the chance, I somehow talked myself out of it. My eyes began to adjust and I look around my room taking it all in. The floor was littered with drawings and my bed was a mess. I'm pretty sure if Renee saw this she would have heart attack. Drawing was my way of recording what happens while we were here, I was thinking of making a journal but it didn't seem to flow right then I got the idea of drawing and it just seemed to come to me. I've already finished the rest of my other sketch book and was forced to buy a new one. The new sketch was a black leather one with a intricate pattern of wolves running across it, when I first saw it I just had to have it.

Moonlight fluttered into the room through the open balcony blinding me. I stood up and walked over onto the balcony enjoying the feeling of the crisp night air blowing against me. It's a nice time for a walk, maybe I should It would probably help me sleep in the long run, I debated to myself.

I decided I would go for a walk, but in my definition it meant jumping rooftop to rooftop. As I was enjoying my time I suddenly felt a strange presence making me Juno. I skidded to stop on the next roof turning to face where I had felt the presence. Behind me I spotted a lone figure on top of the roof. Quickly I grabbed a kunai getting into a fighting stance. The figure lifted his head allowing the light of the moon to illuminate his face. Instantly I recognized the unmarked face. On the rooftop sat Gaara sitting and starring at me unblinkingly. I sighed in relief, my posture relaxing. I returned my kunai to my pouch. " It was only you Gaara, I'm glad" I said earning myself a confused look.

I pressed my hand to my chest breathing in deep breaths in an attempting to get rid of my now racing heart. I jumped over to the roof sitting down beside Gaara.  
>"So what you doing out here?" I asked. After a couple of minutes and him not answering I looked over at him and I saw his eyes were closed.<p>

"Touch me and I will kill you" Gaara said angerly his eyes shooting open, glaring at me. This made me withdraw my hand.

In the moonlight I was pretty sure I saw a look of sadness cross over the sadistic sand nins face. This made me want nothing more than to rap my arms around him and try to console him.

**why not do it** I heard a voice say inside my head say. Instantly I recognized the voice memories of the night I met the wolves flashing through my head. ' I can't Chi because his sand will get in the way' I growled back at Chi. **No I'm pretty sure you'll be fine just try it** ' fine but if I die it is on your head' I said back at Chi. I'm pretty sure he said something else after that but I was too busy thinking over what I was about to do.

Before Gaara noticed or stopped me I rapped my arms around him in hug. Gaara pushed me away. I jumped over to the next roof dodging the sand that had been sent at me and Gaara stared at me in surprise.

"Goodnight Gaara" I said waving at Gaara and took of on the roof tops towards the apartment. I got to hug Gaara I thought happily as I drifted off to sleep for the night.

**A/n i hope everyone likes it please review**


	8. Chapter 8 introductions

What a birthday 8

A/n I thank everyone for there support I really enjoyed all the reviews

Disclaimer I don't own any of the plot or chracters from Naruto

Last chapter

"Goodnight Gaara" I said waving at Gaara and took of on the roof tops towards the apartment. I got to hug Gaara I thought happily as I drifted off to sleep for the night.

Chapter 8 introductions

My eyes opened as I sat up. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes with the back of my hand. My mind was still half asleep as I searched for my slippers and walked into the bathroom. I was in the middle of brushing my hair when the memories of yesterday hit me. My eyes widened when I remembered my time with Gaara. How did I get through his defenses. I thought his defense was automatic, independent of Gaara's will and controlled by Shukaku. So how did this happen I questioned myself? No answer came to me.

{well I can tell you if you want} Chi's voice rang through my head.

"Sure," I said back, shrugging. What do I have to lose, I thought to myself.

{well there isn't much to say, all I really did was slow down Shukaku for a small amount of time for you to hug the boy} Chi said in a bored nonchalantly way.

"Well thanks" I said. { remember you owe me one} chi stated.

I thought I heard something off on the tone he used, but it might have been my imagination. I finished getting ready then went to make breakfast.

After everyone ate and were ready, we headed down the stairs out of the apartment.

"So you guys have any idea how you're going to do to cheat on the first test?" John asked, looking at all of us.

"John, you do know that we don't need to even do the first test and the only thing that matters is that we don't leave" Renee said. "Hey, don't blame me I haven't watched Naruto for a long time." Jone said with huff.

We got to the academy John said goodbye to us leaving to find something to entertain himself. As we entered the academy there were already alot of people already there.

As we entered the examination room most eyes were on us. It was like they were sizing us up like a pack of wolves. Renee spotted Temari from across the room and waved. I noticed Gaara beside Temari and he was glaring a death glare at me. Renee also noticed and dragged me over to the side of the room. Then she let me go and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?" I asked, not able to stand the silence.

"You know what. What's with you and Gaara?" Renee asked glaring at me.

"Okay I hugged him. There I said it" I said nervously. After I said that Renee's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in surprise. " You know you're probably one of the craziest people I know" Renee said smiling at me shaking her head in disbelief.

" Um Renee, where is Emma?" I asked noticing that Emma was missing.

Suddenly we heard yelling from the front of the room that made us jump and look. Standing in the front of the room was a smiling Naruto with his arms crossed behind his head. Then someone came to stand beside Naruto when I saw there face my eyes widened as I recognized Emma. We should have guessed that was where she went.

We made our way through the crowd making our way to the front of the room. When we got to the front of the room we walked up to Emma and when she spotted us and smiled at us. But soon Emma's smile disappeared after seeing our expressions and it changed into that of nervousness.

"What?" asked Emma not being able to stand the silence.

"Where were you? We were worried." Renee said. Then she began ranting to Emma about how she snuck away without telling us. I pretty much blocked out the whole thing but from what I did hear it sounded like snuck away from us on the second floor.

"Hey, Naruto what was that you were yelling about a minute ago?" I asked.

"I was just telling everyone to watch their backs because I'm here now." Naruto said confidently. That made me giggle. "What are you laughing at?" Naruto asked sadly.

"Its probably because of how ridiculous that statement was." Kiba said sauntering over to us with his team in tow.

"No I was not I was thinking about how cute, adorable, and interesting a person Naruto is." I said. That only made Naruto more angry. "I didn't mean interesting in a bad way." I said, assuring Naruto. "I meant it in a good way. I think that everyone is weird in some way. That makes them interesting and I honestly think that if someone wasn't a little weird they would be pretty boring." I explained, which made Naruto smile.

"So Hailey, right nice to see you again" Kiba said.

"Wait. You guys know each other?" Naruto asked surprised, looking between me and Kiba.

"Hi Kiba." said Renee appearing beside me with Emma beside her. As I looked over at Renee, I noticed her cheeks were slightly red.

"Hi Renee and who is this?" Kiba asked gesturing to Emma.

"This is Emma, our teammate. We were chasing her when we bumped into you." I said. I noticed that Renee was going into a nervous break down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Renee mouth out the words thank you to me.

"Well it seems we're the only ones who have not been introduced. The name is Choji"

"Introductions, what a drag. The name is Shikamaru"

"Well, I honestly don't care who you are, as long as you stay away from my Sasuke-kun." Ino said smugly.

"Ino, who said Sasuke was yours?" Sakura said angrily putting her hands on her hips.

"Obviously Sasuke likes me better billboard brow" Ino said confidently

"Why you little pig." said Sakura angrily. They started throwing insults at each other.

"What are your names, girls?" Choji asked while munching on the chips in his hand.

"My name is Renee, and these are my teammates Emma and Hailey."

"You guys should be a little quieter."

Everyone turned to see who had spoken. It was none other than Kabuto who was walking towards us. "You guys are rookies just out of the academy right?" Kabuto asked, stopping to stand in front everyone. "The name is Kabuto and you do know this isn't a picnic." Kabuto said sternly. "I think you should look behind you" Kabuto suggested making everyone to turn around to see what he was talking about. When we turned around, we saw that most people were staring at us. I glanced at Sakura who had stopped her fight with Ino and now after seeing most of the people looking at them now looked nervous. "You Genin probably think you know everything. I remember very well what that was like" Kabuto said.

"From the way you say it Kabuto, I'm guessing it's your second time" Sakura said unsure of herself.

"Nope not my secoud, but my seventh. Twice a year for...I guess four years now" answered Kabuto. I glared at Kabuto for acting so innocent. He was the complete opposite of that, which was why I really disliked that guy.

Everyone was amazed at the many years Kabuto has been to the Chunin Exams. After the amazement went away Kabuto continued talking and offered to show everyone his Ninja skill cards to help them out. I lost interest in conversation and got lost in my thoughts.

I was jolted back to reality by something touching my shoulder, and I turned around and saw Emma and Renee. Renee gestured for me to follow her. We snuck away from the group and began making our way through the mass of people in the room. While we were making our way through the crowd I couldnt hear anything being said so settled for reading lips. I'm pretty sure if I read right Sasuke said my name as one of the people he wanted a skill card on.

I looked back to what was in front of me and I spotted Gaara and his team. We walked up to them. " So you guys are pretty chill with those leaf genin, what's that about" Kankuro said curiously.

"Actually we only met them this week" Renee said truthfully.

"Really..?" Kankuro said. I'm pretty sure he was going to say something else, but noise from the front of the room distracted us.

I looked over just in time to see the sound nin Abumi launch himself off a desk towards Kabuto. Abumi threw knives at Kabuto which he easily dodged. As Kabuto was distracted Dosu made his way in front of Kabuto, surprising him. Dosu swung his arm at Kabuto and Kabuto leaned back, the arm passing by his face narrowly missing.

As Kabuto smirked at his success, suddenly one of the lens on his glasses mysteriously shattered into pieces. Kabuto took off his glasses examining them but then Kabuto's eyes widened and suddenly fell to the ground throwing up. I couldn't hear what was being said but I didn't need to know what happened.

Suddenly there was poof and smoke appeared in the front of the room. When the smoke cleared, standing there was Ibiki and about twenty Chunin or Jonin.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, my names Moriko Ibiki"

A/n hope you like it please review 


	9. Chapter 9 first test and new ability

What a birthday 9

A/n I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to hear your thoughts on it please review

**" Emma and Renee's thoughts"**  
>' Hailey talking inside her head'<br>**[Hina]**  
>"talking out loud"<p>

Last chapter 

Suddenly there was a poof and smoke appeared in the front of the room. When the smoke cleared, standing there was Ibiki and about twenty Chunin or Jonin.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, my names Moriko Ibiki"

Chapter 9 First test and new ability

"I am your examiner for the first test Morino Ibiki" Ibiki said with a smirk, which sent chills up everyone's spine. Ibiki raised his arm pointing at the sound ninja. "Hidden sound ninja, stop doing as you please before the exam" ordered Ibiki angerly.

"I apologize this is our first time..we got carried away" Dosu said in an apologetic way. I knew he was lying and from the look on Ibiki he wasn't fooled either. His response afterwards proved that. " Bah... I think this is the best time to say this, there will be no fighting without the permission of an examiner." " Even if it is given, you are not allowed to kill your opponent and anyone who disobeys me will be failed immediately, do I make myself clear?" Ibiki stated putting great emphasis on immediately. Ibiki glared angerly at everyone making sure he made his point. The sinister glare sent a shiver up my spine. I liked Ibiki, but he still scared me at times.

"Heh this exam sounds easy." Abumi said confidently.

"We will now start the first test. Instead of your current seats you will come and get one of these tabs with a number on it ." Ibiki said. "Then sit in the seat assigned and afterwards we will hand out the exams." With that everyone stood up, making there way to the front to grab their tab and went to find their seats.

I retrieved my tab and then proceeded to find my seat. When I found my seat, I was seated on the left side of the room in the third row. I was at the very end of the row beside the chunnin examiners and right beside the window. Renee and Emma were both at the other side of the room. Renee was in the middle of the fifth row and Emma in front. After everyone was seated the examiners handed out the tests. "Don't turn your tests over yet" Ibiki said.

After saying that, Ibiki continued to begin to tell everyone about the test and the rules. Since I already knew them, I began staring out the window beside me, waiting for him to be done talking. When he did, I began listening again. "Okay, you can begin" The room then filled with papers flipping over. When I turned mine over, I looked it over. Looking at the first question I remember what Sasuke said, it was in the manga that it was a cryptogram to bad I don't know what it means I thought sighing to myself. I examined all the questions on sheet and saw the questions were in Japanese, all except a part which tells about the tenth question that was in English. I was hoping to be able to do at least one of these questions but they were in Japanese. With me being so close to the examiners, taking a peek at my neighbors was a definite no I thought. Frustrated I looked over my page again. I looked over at the examiner closest to me glaring.

The examiner soon noticed me and looked over at me. The examiner smirked at me almost like he was daring me to cheat so he could catch me. I glared at him once more and returned to look at my page. I kept staring at page straining my brain trying to come up with something but all I did was give myself a headache.

**[ Want some help?] Hina asked.**

"Sure Hina, have any ideas" I replied.

**[ Well I have an ability that could help and since your my host I think it's possible you could also use it]**

"Really, what is it?" I asked.

**[Well it's kinda like telepathy]**

"Really, so how do you do it?" I replied.

**[First relax and clear mind of all thought and think of what you want to do]**

"What do mean by think of what you want to do?" I asked confused.

**[Oh I guess I should have told you with this ability of mine, there is more than one thing you can do with it you can tap into other people's senses like sight, touch, taste, smell, and hearing. Also you can tap into emotions and thoughts and memories. It allows, in addition, you to share your own senses, emotions, thoughts, and memories with others. That's why I told you to relax and think of what you want to do. It can be pretty confusing if you tap into two or more things anyways what do you want to do. Okay since you now know what your going to do find a target]**

I began looking around the room trying to find a suitable target. Suddenly I spotted a shirt I recognized which belonged to one of the disguised Chunin. Got ya I thought to myself with smirk.

**[Okay now picture your brain surrounded by a bluish energy. Then imagine your targets brain surrounded by a red energy and your blue tendril of your enery reaching out and grabbing your target and then merging with it.]**

I did what Hina told me to do and suddenly my vision went black for a minute and when it returned I was no longer staring at my blank paper instead one that already been answered. I tried to look over the page but nothing happened.

**[ Hailey your only tapping into what he is seeing so where he looks you look]**

"Thanks." I waited and finally the Chunin began looking over his page and he did it slow enough that I was able to memorize his answers in one shot. "Okay done how do I untap myself."

**[All you have to do is picture detaching itself from your target]**

I did what was told and my vision went black again and then I was staring at my page again. After my sight returned to normal I went to work on filling out the answers.

After I was done I looked over my answered sheet I flipped it over so no one could see it I felt very proud of myself right now. I looked at the clock in classroom and I saw there was still some time until the end. I decided to see how Emma and Renee were doing. When I looked I saw Renee was pulling her hair out in frustration, and Emma was just staring at her page. They both looked like they needed help if only... I paused at that thought an idea hitting me. ' Hina would I be able to connect all of our thought then show them my memories"

**[Sure as long as you don't do anymore than that because if you do, you could overload your brain. The only difference would be that you picture two tendrils instead of one and afterwords when your connected to show them the memory you have to go through it in your mind]**

I went through what Hina told me to do and instead of my vision going black I began hearing voices at first I thought it was until I noticed it was coming from inside my head. After a couple of minutes I recognized the voices. It was Emma and Renee. It must be their thoughts.

**"Who's there?"** they both asked nervously.

"Its me Hailey."

Outside our minds I saw them both turn around to look at me. I nodded showing them it was actually me.  
>"Now both of turn around before we're caught. "Emma and Renee obeyed me and turned to face the front.<p>

**"Wait you said both?" **said Renee.

"Yes I know I'm talking to both Renee and Emma." I explained and they seemed to understand.

**"Wait why can't I hear Emma talking?"** Renee asked.

"Well I'm pretty new at this ability so I'm not sure why. Anyways I'm here to show you guys the answers to the test."

Before either of them I pictured the memory from me looking at the Chunins paper. After I did so, both Emma and Renee gasped.

**"How did you do that?"** Emma asked sounding surprised.

"I'll explain later but right now you better write down the answer before you forget and also I need to be going"

**"Bye."** they both said and I disconnect myself and my mind returned to silence.

I looked at the clock and I noticed that there was only a couple more minutes before the end so I decided to stare out window until it was time.

"We will now begin the tenth question" Ibiki announced drawing everyone's attention. " Before we do we'll go over the rules of the question" Ibiki said making everyone even more nervous. Suddenly in the silence that filled the room I heard the door to the room creak open.

I looked back and saw Kankuro walk in the room with disguised Karasu in toe. I don't even remember him leaving I must be very out of it.

"Heh..nice timing. Was your doll playing helpful? Now just sit down." Ibiki said making a confident smile that Kankuro had when he entered disappear.

"I'll explain now these are the rules of desperation" said Ibiki looking at everyone one by one. Ibiki went on to tell everyone the rules and since I already knew them I let myself drift off into space.

Soon I was startled by a loud noise from across the room. I looked and I saw Naruto standing up in his seat one hand on his desk.

"Don't underestimate me" he yelled at the examiner angrily. " I'll take that question even if I'm a genin forever I will become anyway" he said confidently nostrils flaring. I looked over at Emma and Renee and they looked back smiling at me.

"I'll ask you again, your life is riding on this decision, this is your last chance to quit" Ibiki said seriously staring at Naruto.

"I don't go back on my word that's my ninja way" said Naruto not backing down even with Ibiki staring him down.  
>I saw Ibiki smile to himself looking around the room.<p>

"Good decision, now for all those that remain... I congratulate you on passing the first test!" Ibiki said making everyone in the rooms eyes widen in shock


	10. Chapter 10 arguement

A/n Thanks for everyones support and hope you like this chapter as much as the last. I would like to see some input so please review.

Disclaimer I dont own Naruto the only thing i own are my OCs

Last chapter

"Good decision, now for all those that remain... I congratulate you on passing the first test!" Ibiki said making everyone in the rooms eyes widen in shock

Chapter 10 argument

"Wait what do you mean? How did we already pass, you haven't given us the tenth question yet?" Sakura asked.

"There never was one or you could say those two choices were the tenth question" Ibiki said suddenly all cheery now.

A crash from the front of the room made me jump. A black blur crashed through the window shocking not only me but most of the other people in the room. In seconds Anko was standing in front of the room with a cloth behind her with japenese letters scrawled across it.

"I'll be your next procter Anko Mitarashi. Are you ready for the second test? Alright then follow me." Anko yelled in an enthusiastic way which made look at her with disbelief. It made me sigh and shake my head.

"You're early again." Ibiki said coming out from behind Ankos enormous banner. At Ibiki's words Anko's face turned red looking conflicted.

"How many are there? Hey Ibiki you let all these people pass your test way too easy, you must be getting soft" Anko said mockingly.

"Or we could have a better crop of candidates" countered Ibiki.

"Well they sure don't look it and trust me by the time I'm done with them I'll have eliminated half of them." Anko said with a look of excitement.

"More than half, are you serious." Sakura said shocked getting up from her seat.

"Now this is going fun." Anko said in a low voice, licking her lips in anticipation. The look in her eyes as she said it made a shiver go up my spine. "Now you Maggots have gotten it easy so far but things are going to be different starting first thing in the morning. I'll let your squad leaders know where to meet me now dismissed" Anko said dismissing us.

We were walking down the streets with Sand sibs when Baki and John found us. "Hey guys, so how was it? Did you pass?" Jone said patting Renee and i on the back looking at each of us to answer.

"Yep and all thanks to Hailey." said Renee smiling and I felt my face heat up.

"Really?" Kankuro said in a questioning manner.

"No we didn't even really need to answer the first nine question so I didn't really do anything" I said truthfully playing with the bottom of my shirt nervous at how much attention I was getting.

"Well still it was still cool. Hailey used some kind of mind thing to talk to us and also show us the answers" Emma said excitedly.

"That sounds interesting, how does it work?" asked Temari who had been listening to the conversation.

"Well...um..pretty much its a ability I have that which allows me to tap into other people's five senses, emotions, thoughts, memories, and also share my own with others" I said nervously scratching the back of my head.

"Well that must come in handy" Temari said sounding impressed, which made me blush even more.

"Hm I don't believe it prove it" Kankuro said glaring at me.

"What!" I said unsure if I heard him right.

"I said prove it, read my mind here and now." Kankuro said confidently challenging me. I heard a thud as Temari's fan hit Kankuro's head which made me flinch, that it must have hurt.

"Hey, I just want to see it happen" he said angerly glaring accusingly at Temari.

"You are being rude" Temari said angerly glaring back at Kankuro.

"Sure" I said making everyone turn on me with looks of disbelief. Even Gaara raised a none existent eyebrow at it.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to" Temari said looking towards me.

"I'm fine with it" I said walking over so I was standing near Kankuro.

"Okay if you're sure you want to." said Temari hesitantly and I could see her uneasiness.

"Okay now read my thoughts" Kankuro said grinning confidently with a smug look on his face.

I'm going to wipe that look of his face.

I quickly connected to Kankuro's mind much more quickly than when I did with Renee and Emma. I must be getting a hang of it. I closed my eyes so i could focus on Kankuro. Kankuros thoughts came into focus so I blocked out all other sounds.

"Ha she's bluffing, she can't read thoughts. Look at her over there with her eyes closed like she is focusing on something. Oh and look now her eyes twitching"

I couldn't stand to hear anymore and disconnected my mind. I was about punch Kankuro in the head right now.

"So what did you hear?" Kankuro said mockingly folding his arms over his chest.

"Okay, I'll tell you what I heard. I'll even quote it word for word" I said glaring at Kankuro wanting so much that he would burst into flames, that was how angry I am. After saying that I went on to tell everyone what I heard and proceeded to walk off angrily so I didnt punch Kankuro in the throat. I heard a slap and afterwards Kankuro walked up beside me with a red hand print on his face. Kankuro opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. " I don't want to hear it" I said turning away from Kankuro so his sad face wouldn't influence me.

"Hailey I'm sorry for being rude to you " Kakuro said apologetical with such sincerity that I took a glance at him.

When I saw the look on Kankuro's face my anger shattered to millions of pieces and I sighed. " Fine I'll forgive you, but do something like that again and it will be much harder to convince me." I said giving up the argument.

*Time Skip*

After getting dressed in my PJs I slipped into bed and curling up in the blankets. My eyes began feeling heavy slowly until they closed shut.

The sound of voices aroused me from my sleep and my eyes fluttered open. As my eyes opened my vision was blurred and the thing that stood out the most was four black blobs in my field of vision. As the blobs came into focus I recognized they were faces. Surprised and frightened I jumped up from the ground and ran behind a tree. My heart was beating a mile a minute. My breath was coming in gasps and didn't dare look out from behind the tree. I took a deep breath in a attempt to calm myself. Okay calm down, there is nothing to be gained by panicking. Now think, a couple minutes ago I was sleeping in bed and now. I paused, my thoughts taking a look around I was obviously in a forest as I saw trees and bushes surrounding me on all sides. I'm in a forest, okay so it's possible that those people back there kinapped me but why, I can't see what they'd gain from it. Wait I've been here for a while and they haven't come after me yet I thought confused. I poked my head out from behind the tree and looked out into what seemed to be a small grassy clearing. In the middle of the clearing stood four people all of different ages.

The first one of the four was a women with light blue hair, who looked around her twenties .The women wore a large pure white kimono with a snow flake pattern woven onto it and light blue obi which was rapped around her waist.

The second person was a girl she looked around twelve years old. The girl had bright yellow hair and her eyes were a honey gold color. The girl wore a skin tight sleeveless black shirt and pair of green cargos. For shoes the girl wore a pair of blue ninja sandals.

The third person was a man with gray hair pulled back in a ponytail and he looked to be in his late twenties. The man also had silver eyes that reflected the light almost like mirror. The gray haired male wore a red scarf around his neck which covered his bottom part of his face. He also wore a black long sleeve shirt and a pair of gray cargos and a pair of ninja sandals.

The last person in the clearing was a large muscular man that looked like he was in his thirties, he had short spiky brown hair and muddy brown eyes. The man was covered in scars, even one that ran across his face. The man was wearing a green shirt with it's sleeves ripped off showing the mans scar covered arms, for pants he was wearing a pair of black pant and pair black shoes.

"What do you want?" I asked glaring at four people. They all turned to look, making me shrink back .

"It's okay, we won't hurt you Hailey" the women in the kimono said. I looked at the women in surprise how does she know my name. "Hailey" The women said again. That is when I recognized how it seemed to calm me as I heard it.

"Hina?" I questioned. The women nodded and happiness washed over me. I ran wrapping my arms around Hina's waist. At this Hina tensed at the sudden contact but soon returned the hug.

"Yes it's me and you remember Aya, Kira, and Jin" Hina said gesturing to the other three in the clearing. The yellow haired girl who was now humming to herself was introduced as Aka.

The grey haired man who was now sitting down on the ground with his back against a tree, and his hands were behind his head sleeping. He was the one called Kira.

The last one, the brown haired one, didn't even need introducing because he was obviously Jin.

As I looked around, I noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Chi" I asked turning towards Hina. As I looked over at Hina a look of anger passed over Hina's face supriseing me.  
>"What's wrong?" I asked in concern.<p>

Hina sighed looking at me. As I looked at her eyes, I seen her eyes were filled with concern and sadness. "Nothing, just promise me one thing" She said making me confused.

"Sure what is it" I said unsure.

"Okay promise me, if Chi offers any on his chakra you wont except" Hina said strictly.

"Sssuuurrreee" I said still curious of her reasoning.

"Not sure I want you to promise me right now" Hina yelled angrily scaring me and making me step away from her. Hina seeing me

"Sorry I didn't mean to..just promise me you wont" Hina said apologizing, her anger disappearing from her face.

"I promise" I said truthfully smiling at Hina who soon smiled back.

"Okay now I guess your wonder why you're here" Hina said and I nodded.

"Sine the second test is tomorrow and the four of us decided it would be beneficial if we taught you some Jutsu to help you in the test" Hina said smiling at me.

"Really" I said excitedly and visibly shaking.

"Yes, but since we don't have long before morning, we will only be able to show you two each." Hina said making me unhappy. But look at the good side you are still going to learn eight jutsu by the end of the night.

Woah now that I think about it this is going to be a hard. I'm in for a long night.


End file.
